


[Podfic of] Asomov, the Deleted Scenes

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Format: Streaming, Podfic, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:22:48] Author's Summary: Fic exchange with zarah5v2. She vowed to write a fairytale and I vowed to write something COMEDIC and SHORT; I cheated ever so slightly in that I based mine off a previous bunny, Gerard the Robot Creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Asomov, the Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I adore stele3's work and this is a great example of how whimsical and enchanting and ever so delightful her fics can be. I can just see it playing out in my brain. I also love how it's from Lindsey's POV so we can see _her_ crushing on Gerard - a rare and delightful thing!

**Length**  0:22:48

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Asimov,%20the%20deleted%20scenes.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Asimov,%20the%20Deleted%20Scenes.m4b) (right-click save)


End file.
